I'll Be There For You
by xojustagirlxo
Summary: What happens after Rachel's call back audition? What happens if she finds out the worse news? Who will be there for her to give her a shoulder to lean on? Please read and Review! Thank you! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Be There For You:** What happens after Rachel's call back audition? What happens if she finds out the worse news? Who will be there for her to give her a shoulder to lean on? Please read to find out :)  
**  
Chapter 1:**

Rachel Berry felt like she was punched in the stomach. She felt sick. She felt like she wanted to throw up. She felt like she wanted to give up on her future. She couldn't believe any of this was happened. She couldn't believe she didn't get the role of Fanny Brice. What has she done wrong for her last audition? She sang her heart out during To Love You More. She thought she impressed the judges.

She was wrong.

She didn't care what she looked like when on her way back home to her apartment. She knew she was a mess. She avoided every stranger in the sidewalk, streets, and the trains. She was exhausted from all the crying.

When she got home, she immediately slammed the door. She saw her roommates Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez who were sitting around the living room.

Rachel didn't even look at them. She ran straight to her room and slammed her door shut. She let out one big huge sob.

"What happened?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Hope it doesn't have anything to do with Donkey. I don't want to see him back." Santana replied. She looks at her little mirror as she finishing up her makeup.

"You're not even going to check on her?" Kurt asked annoyed.

Santana shrugs. "She's a big girl. Whatever it is, she needs her space. Leave her alone, Lady Hummel." Santana said. Kurt rolled his eyes and left room.

He took a deep breath before walking into Rachel's room.

Kurt clears his throat. "Hey." He says softly. He observed her. She buried her face on her pillow and her body was shaking. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

She didn't even look up. "Rachel? What's going on?" He asked, stroking her hand gently.

He waited patiently till she calmed down. "Do you want a glass of water? I hate seeing you like this." Kurt says.

He watches her slowly sitting up. Kurt frowns when he saw how upset Rachel was. "Oh, Rachel. What happened?" He asked, sitting closer to her.

Her lips were quivering and she kept shaking her head. "Go away!" She said in between her sobs. "Please! Just go away!" She yelled.

She covers her face with her hands. "I can't leave you like this. I'm worried about you."

She looks at him once more. "Please Kurt! Just go! I hate everything!" She said. She lays back down, sobbing on her pillow.

Kurt has always been a best friend to Rachel. They've always been there for each other. They've always told each other what was going on. He felt so bad for leaving Rachel like this.

He thought long and hard of who Rachel would open up too.

Even if they weren't together, Finn Hudson would always be that person.

* * *

**Please leave some Reviews! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed, favorite, and follows this story! I tried making this chapter longer! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"You're not worth it, Rachel Berry. You're not ready for this business. You're not what we're looking for. We want someone prettier, hardworking, and full of confidence. Goodbye." _Those words were haunting Rachel. She couldn't eat or sleep but she felt the need to shower. Whenever Kurt or Santana saw her, she covered herself with a blanket.

She hasn't told anyone those words. She felt that her future was over. Nobody wants her. Kurt and Santana have been told numerous times that she wants to be left alone. She left a note saying she'll be in Central Park because she needs her space. Kurt couldn't leave this alone. He had to call his step-brother, Finn Hudson.

Back in Lima, Finn felt devastated after hearing how heartbreaking Rachel was. No one knows why but he felt that it had to do something about her call back audition. He spoke to Will and the Glee Club. He told them that Rachel needs him, even if they weren't together. He still cares for her.

He's always had.

Kurt bought some coffee and bagels as brunch. Finn was tired from his flight. He knew sleep was what he needed but talking to Rachel is what mattered more.

"Hey, bro." Finn said as he arrived at the apartment in New York. The two of them hugged and he made himself a home. They've spoke and caught up with each other. Finn realized how quiet it was in the apartment without Santana saying rude remarks to him or hearing Rachel sing in the shower.

"Where are Santana and Rachel?" Finn asked concerned.

"Santana has ballet classes at NYADA and Rachel's at Central Park. She's really upset." Kurt said sighing. He handed Finn some coffee and a toasted bagel with cream cheese.

Finn sighed. His heart was aching for Rachel. "Have you tried speaking to her? Has she said anything?"

"No." Kurt replied. "It's been like this for the past two days. She can't even eat..Well she does, only a little..."

"How has she been sleeping?"

"Not so well.." Kurt yawns. "I'm going to go take a shower." He says. "Finn? I think you should head to Central Park. I think she can really use someone to lean on. I couldn't even help her. Maybe you could. That's why I called you." Kurt said. He smiled before leaving his step-brother.

Finn shook his head. Kurt even sounded all worked up about this and so concerned for Rachel. She's in a bad situation and all she needs is a friend.

He knew he needed to do something.

That's why he's here.

He'd have to find a small fragile girl sitting somewhere alone in Central Park.

* * *

There were so many people walking around or just sitting in Central park. There were tons of people with their kids or walking their dogs.

He wasn't look for any of them. He was looking for the one and only Rachel Berry. Of course, it would be hard to find her. He kept a good eye on of her. And there she was. She was sitting alone by the water. He studied her face and she wasn't the Rachel Berry he remembered.

_I can do this. This is what you came to New York for. You came to figure out what's going on with Rachel. You care about her. _He said to himself before walking towards her.

"Need any company?" He didn't know how to start off a conversation. He continued to study Rachel's eyes.

She had bags under her eyes and she wasn't wearing any make up. It wasn't that she always needed to wear make-up, he was just use to it.

Rachel looks away. "Can you go away? I don't need anyone right now." She asked. He figured she wasn't trying to be rude.

She's just upset. The way she was speaking to him was acceptable.

"I can't leave such a beautiful girl like you." Finn says. He waits for her full attention.

"I'm not beautiful!" She cried, looking at him straight in the eye.

"What the hell are you talking about, Rachel? You're looking at me in the eye and all I see is a beautiful face." Finn said, trying hard not to raise his voice. He wanted to say more. He wanted to know more.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, Rachel ran away from him in tears.

_Get it together, Hudson. _Finn told himself as he ran his fingers threw his hair.

No matter what, he wasn't giving up.

* * *

Kurt was only did what he did to help Rachel. Rachel knew that but part of her was so mad after realizing he could be the reason why Finn was there. She knew he had to be. Kurt is her best friend and roommate. She didn't like blaming him but she had too.

"You're the reason why he's here!" Rachel yelled the minute she walked in her apartment. She took off her coat. "Why would you do this to me? I don't need him right now! You know I would of talked to when I'm ready!" Rachel has never yelled at Kurt like this before.

Okay, maybe she did once. But that was only during when they had the diva set off week in NYADA.

Kurt immediately stood up. "But I couldn't stand seeing you like this, Rachel! I'm sorry!"

"Well, you could look for a third roommate! I'm dropping out of NYADA!" Rachel yelled and ran to her room.

Whatever happened two days ago had to be something serious. Rachel would never drop out of NYADA. NYADA was her dream school. She fought for this. She fought to be here, in New York. She even once said, she'd never go back to Lima.

Just then Finn came back all concerned. "Where's Rachel?"

"In her room." Kurt responded. "Please talk to her." He said in a panic. Finn rushed to her room but only barged in hearing her talk to her dads.

"Daddy? Please! Please support me! I don't want to be in New York anymore! NYADA is not for me! I want to be a drop out. I don't have a future." Rachel cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy! Why are you angry with me?!" Rachel's cries turned into sobs. "I have no one!" With that she hung up and threw her phone.

She turned around and glares at Finn. "You-you heard it all?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I did. I'm sorry." Finn apologizes. "What are you talking about? You can't be a drop out." He watched her wipe the tears off her face and sitting down on her bed. "I can. I don't have anything in NYADA anymore."

Finn sighs. He sits down next to her and slowly strokes her back. "Do you want to talk?"

"They didn't give me the role of Fanny Brice." Rachel sobbed looking on her knees. "That's all I ever wanted." She kept looking down. "They-they told me I'm not worth it. They told me I'm not ready for this business. They told me I'm not pretty enough! They said I'm not hardworking or I don't have any confidence. I-I begged them-I-I pleaded them! Just like when I fought for my NYADA audition when I choked!" Rachel broke down even more. "They told me to leave but I wanted to sing more! I wanted to give them one last chance..but they-they got security to walk me out! I poured my heart out on To Love You More! I thought I have impressed them!" Rachel sobs and threw her arms around Finn.

All he could do was hold her.

"I-I can't show my face again in NYADA! You-you-don't understand!" She mumbled as she continued to sob on his shoulder.

"Sshh..baby, you're going to be okay. I'm here for you." Finn said as he continued to hold her as tight as he could. Although, he wasn't sure if she would be okay.

* * *

**A/U: I'm sorry for making Rachel sound so dramatic! But things will get better! **

**Tell me what you think! Read and review please?**


End file.
